


Hold Me Now (I Need To Feel You)

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, It's Cute And Then Characters Get Emotional, Non-Sexual Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Alex and Maggie share a bed for the first time... Which leads to them talking about Maggie's past for the first time.





	Hold Me Now (I Need To Feel You)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a post from my Sanvers Headcanon Blog on Tumblr (Sanvers Headcanon Center, #35) because that's what I'd first wanted to do when I thought of it but then I was busy and didn't have anytime to write it. On that note I hope you enjoy this fic, I'll warn you ahead of time I was (and still am) doped up on NyQuil cause I'm sick... So I'm a bit loopy. Lol

Maggie knew, logically that they are going to be sleeping together tonight. Not in the sexy-times way, but in the we’re-going-to-fall-asleep-together-in-the-same-bed-and cuddle-and-wake-up-next-to-each-other-in-the-morning kind of way. Firstly, she knew this because she brought her overnight bag with her when she came over after work that afternoon, secondly she knew because Alex had flat out asked her to stay the night, and finally she knew because she’s sitting up in Alex’s bed reading some lesbian sci-fi thriller that reminded her a little too much of her own life to be normal while her girlfriend finished up in the bathroom.

Despite _knowing_ that they’re going to be sharing a bed, she wasn’t really prepared for the actuality of having Alex Danvers walk out of the bathroom, her hair still dripping wet and her skin glistening in the light with the water she hadn’t dried off in her haste to get back to Maggie. In her boyshorts and tank top that just screamed “I’m gay” like a neon sign Maggie had to make an effort not to swoon in a rather embarrassing fashion. Alex watched her for a second, her head tilted to the side as she gazed down at her with a soft smile across her face.

“So, you should probably pick a side or I’ll be forced to sleep on top of you, which might not be the most comfortable thing for you, I’m pretty heavy you know, all this muscle.” Maggie bit her lip and shook her head as her face heated up as Alex made it a point to flex her biceps at her while she scooted to the left to make room for the other woman.

“You know this thing is more than large enough for you to sleep on either side of it even if I’m smack dab in the middle of it, right?” Alex chuckled slightly as she moved to take her place on Maggie’s right side, almost immediately leaning over to plant several barely there kisses against the side of her face as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“I know, I just wanted to have an excuse to show off my guns.” Alex flexed playfully and Maggie groaned lightly before burying her face in Alex’s neck, nipping at the skin in retribution for the teasing, causing the other woman to jump slightly. Alex lightly pulled her back and pressed a soft kiss against her lips only to pull back a second later, a gentle smile on her face as she brushed the hair out of Maggie’s face with a soft sigh. “Has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely beautiful?” Maggie turned her face away from Alex in a vain attempt to hide her blush. Sure people had told her she was attractive, but that was only when they were trying to hook up with her. She’d never really had someone tell her that they found her attractive (much less beautiful) just because. And she told Alex as much.

“Never like you do.” She murmurs as Alex tilts her chin up so she’ll look at her. This was one of the surprising things about Alex, she might be new at all of this, but she didn’t hesitate to throw around compliments, or just generally shower her with affection in a way Maggie wasn’t even used to seasoned lesbians doing on a regular basis. And it made her heart skip a beat when Alex would do things that made her feel wanted, even if it was something as simple as purposefully seeking out her hand with her own in the grocery store or randomly having a massive arrangement of violets sent to the precinct when she was having a long day with a silly note stating that it was “an official notice of her sapphic intentions” or arriving to a crime scene with an ultra-sweetened soy latte for her even though just placing the order alongside her plain, black coffee made her cringe. Alex shook her head at her response and placed a kiss on top of her head.

“Well, their loss is my gain. Cause you are… Absolutely gorgeous. Both inside and out.” Maggie shook her head and tried to look away again, but Alex kept her face firmly in between her hands so she couldn’t look away. “Yeah, you are. You may not believe me right now, but I’ll show you, you’re kind of amazing.”

“Only kind of?” Maggie asked with a slightly teasing lilt to her voice. Alex shook her head with a small smile and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“Yeah, I can’t inflate your ego too much can I? You might fly away.” Maggie snorted. “Now why don’t you put this…” Alex looked at the cover of the book she was reading, “Riveting novel away so we can cuddle and go to bed? I’ll make us pancakes for breakfast in the morning.” Maggie gave Alex an amused look.

“Since when can you cook without setting the building on fire?” Alex groaned and pushed Maggie away from her only to immediately pull her back into her side to kiss her cheek.

“Okay so I’ll order pancakes from the diner down the block and I’ll pretend I cooked them. If you’re lucky I’ll order you some veggie sausages too.” Maggie’s eyes lit up at the mention of sausage and Alex laughed. “Okay, you put the book down and get over here for cuddles and you can have veggie sausage in the morning.”

Maggie quickly rolled over and half tossed her book onto the stand next to the end of the bed (it was so far away she couldn’t have actually reached it without actually moving away from Alex so tossing was the next best thing.) Just as she was about to turn back around to wrap her arms around Alex she found the other woman had laid down behind her and while one of her arms made its way underneath their pillows the other arm wrapped securely around her waist and pulled her tight against her chest and Maggie barely resisted the urge to gasp as Alex nuzzled into the back of her neck and pressed a gentle kiss there.

Maggie wasn’t really sure how to react to this latest development. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, actually there was something about having Alex holding her from behind like that. Something that made her feel safe and warm and loved like she hadn’t in a very, very, long time. And she gently melted back into Alex’s arms, falling into the warmth and letting it slowly engulf her.

She’d never been the little spoon before. In the past, her exes had taken one look at her leather jacket and motorcycle and the badge displayed proudly on her hip and would assume that she must be the more dominant person, that she must prefer to be the big spoon or on top. And she could, be the big spoon or be on top. But that didn’t mean that she wanted to be there all of the time, or that she wanted to be there at all. Because if there was one thing she had always felt deprived of it was affection and caring, someone wanting to hold _her_ and not the other way around all of the time. (Not that she’d _ever_ tell anybody, no she’d never _ask_ to be taken care of, to be wanted for more than just what _she_ could give them, to be loved for who _she_ was and not for who her partner wanted her to be.)

And here was Alex. Once again defying all expectations and treating her like she was worth something to her, worth more than whatever Alex might have wanted from her in bed or in terms of money. Because Alex seemed to actually care about _her_ and not what she could give her. Because Alex _did_ care about her. And almost like Alex could hear the thoughts buzzing around in her head the redhead tightened her arms around Maggie’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer and moving to press a kiss against the shell of her ear.

“Shhh… You’re thinking too loud right now. It’s sleepytime.” Maggie snorts softly.

“Sleepytime? Really, Alex?” Alex hummed sleepily against her.

“Yes, sleep now, think later.” Alex paused for a moment. “Unless you were thinking about my muscles, in that case do continue.” Maggie shook her head, a small smile playing out across her features.

“I was not thinking about your muscles.” She could practically hear Alex pouting behind her. “I… I was thinking about how different it is…” She carefully turned so she was on her back so that she could see Alex’s (somewhat confused) face before continuing on. “Being with you is… Nothing like anything I’ve ever experienced before…” She saw as a flash of understanding and what looked kind of like shame passed over her features as she looked away from Maggie.

“Because I’m fresh off the boat?” Alex asked, in a voice much quieter than she’d spoken before that evening and Maggie took in a sharp breath when she realized how Alex had taken the comment.

“No, no, no, no, no… Not like that. I mean I guess that could potentially have something to do with it, but… I don’t think so… I mean… It’s like… The way you treat me… The way you make me feel… I’m not used to this… Feeling… Wanted?” She saw Alex’s face scrunch up in confusion at the last word.

“Is it not normal… To feel this way?” Part of her regretted opening up this topic, but the look in Alex’s eyes told her there was no way to go back now.

“It’s not for me… I mean…” She took a deep breath and buried her face in Alex’s neck, not sure she’d be able to get through everything if she was actually looking at Alex. “It’s just… For me, my relationships tend to be… Less than healthy for me… Normally when a girl shows any interest in me it’s because she wants something from me, whether it’s sex or financial support or just to have a cop in her pocket… I’m not used to having someone want… Me… Or who seems to I mean I’d get it if…” Alex cut her off with a hand gently clamping over her mouth.

“I’m going to ignore where that last part was going because there is no way I’m here for anything other than you. Okay? My feelings for you are real and they aren’t going anywhere. Now I’m also not going to ask for the details about these girls you were talking about, partly because I want you to tell me when you’re comfortable and partly because I can’t promise I wouldn't want to track them down and make their lives a living hell for hurting you.” Alex pulls back enough that she can press several soft kisses across Maggie’s face, ending with a chaste but passionate kiss on the lips before continuing. “You’re my girl now, Mags. And that means I’m going to take care of you, I’m gonna hold you when you’re upset, I’m going to celebrate all of the good things with you and be there to help you through the bad. I’m gonna beat up anyone who looks at us weird and I’ll show you off to all our friends… Because that’s what you deserve. To be cared for, to be wanted, to be…” She didn’t finish the sentence, but Maggie was well aware what she was going to say and she felt a couple of tears escape, unbidden as she curled harder into Alex’s body.

“Thank you.” She mumbled, suddenly exhausted from the long day and the conversation she’d just had. Alex’s simply pushed gently on her shoulder.

“Roll over, we should go to bed. For real this time.” Maggie nodded and let Alex pull her back into her embrace, immediately melting into Alex’s arms and dozing off as Alex lay awake, gently playing with her hair to help her drift off faster.

**“I love you, and I’m going to spend the rest of our lives proving it to you if I have to.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic and are excited for the episode coming out tonight!
> 
> Have a good (insert time of day) and I'll see you next time. :)


End file.
